herpfailderpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremiah II
Jeremiah II is the eighteenth video uploaded and featured on HerpFailDerp. It was uploaded on October 15th, 2013. Description Watch part 1 first! Characters *Tye *Corey *Jayden *Jeremiah *Jeremy Plot Set 8 months after his first encounter with Jeremiah, Tye has developed severe depression & paranoia. He is sitting at a table with Corey talking to him about it. Corey keeps telling Tye that Jeremiah isn't real and that he hasn't seen anyone in Tye's house. Tye mentions that he can still hear his voice echoing through his head everyday, as he says this, Jeremiah appears from behind Corey. Tye freaks out and warns Corey. Corey turns around and notices that nobody is behind him. Tye, feeling like an idiot tries to tell him that Jeremiah WAS behind him, Corey tells Tye that he thinks he is tripping "major ballsack" and taunts Tye before telling him that Jeremiah isn't real. After waking up from a really short but horrifying sleep, Tye looks around and notices Corey standing over the top of him. Realising that he was watching him sleep, Tye proceeds to tell Corey that Jeremiah is tormenting him with Corey telling him that he was tossing, turning & screaming in his sleep. Tye goes to walk into the bathroom to wash his face, Corey keeps telling him that Jeremiah isn't real. Tye furious over noone believing him pushes Corey backwards where Jeremiah captures him with Tye barely warning him as the doors slam shut. Tye proceeds to open the door & when he does he notices Corey on the ground having a fit, next to him is Jeremiah, possessing him. 'Corey' wakes up possessed under the name "Jeremy". Tye runs off only to be caught by Jeremiah & Jeremy. Barely concious, Tye notices Jeremiah & Jeremy standing over the top of him before putting him to sleep. Tye wakes up and notices his hands are tied behind his back and he is gagged, as he wakes up he accidentally knocks a bell that has "ring for sex" on it, Jeremy & Jeremiah come rushing in and pull him off the bed. The screen blacks out as screams are heard. A knock is heard on the door and suddenly Jayden comes bursting in asking if Tye has any butter, Tye trying to warn & tell Jayden what has happened to him, constantly gets cut off by Jayden. After hearing what happened to Tye, Jayden simply brushes this off, not caring with Tye becoming more & more frustrated. Tye finally snaps and tells Jayden to sit on the couch and listen to him in which he does. After also taunting Tye like Corey was, Corey walks in and we see it from Tye's point of view with Corey actually being Jeremy, suddenly we see it from Jayden's point of view and it's just Corey walking into the lounge room. Tye freaks out and jumps over the couch, with no where else to run he notices Jeremy sitting down in the chair next to him, twitching and tossing. Jayden wonders why Tye is so scared of a harmless, fatboy any way. As he says this Jeremiah appears from behind him and possesses him too, leaving a massive smile on his face. Trivia *The first scene in which Tye says he can still hear "that voice" and Jeremiah pops up behind Corey is a direct reference to Insidious. *When Tye wakes up, Corey throws a boost at him and says "You need to eat a boost" which is a parody of Snickers ad & slogan: "You're not you when you're hungry". *Jeremiah & Jeremy seem to just be Tye's imagination as Jayden & Corey cannot seem them. This may just mean that Tye is indeed going crazy and that Jeremiah & Jeremy don't actually exist. *It is unknown what happens to Tye as he was last seen surrounded by Jeremiah, Jeremy & Jayden's possessed ego. However, going by the theory above he may just be imagining it and it's not actually happening. Category:Videos